We propose to investigate the areas believed to be the most promising for providing an integrated synthesis for the fundamental mechanisms of hypertension. We regard the following constellation of factors: 1) renal humoral agents and renal handling of Na, 2) body Na, ECF and blood volume and 3) cardiac output, as an interrelated axis affecting 4) the caliber of peripheral resistance vessels in normotension and hypertension.